1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe horns and more particularly pertains to a new extendable shoehorn device for permitting a user to put a shoe on a foot without having to bend over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoehorns is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoehorns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,490; U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,531; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,745; U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,823; U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,030; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,615.
The use of shoehorns has been known for quite some time. They have taken on many different shapes and sizes. However, the main function of shoehorns has not changed. They are still employed to aid a user in positioning their foot into a shoe. Conventional shoehorns have employed elongate handles to aid users unable to bend over. However, these shoehorns require a user to position the elongate handle behind them, making operation of the shoehorn difficult. Other conventional shoehorns have employed means of collapsing the shoehorn thereby making transportation of the shoehorn easier. Unfortunately, the collapsible shoehorns are small and compact making them unusable for users that are not able to bend over to position the shoehorn behind their foot. Although shoehorns have been improved upon over the years there is still a need for a collapsible shoehorn device that can be easily used.
In these respects, the extendable shoehorn device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to put a shoe on a foot without having to bend over.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shoehorns now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new extendable shoehorn device construction wherein the same can be utilized for permitting a user to put a shoe on a foot without having to bend over.
While the conventional devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new extendable shoehorn device. The inventive device includes a handle assembly. An offset shoehorn member is mounted to an end of the handle assembly for permitting a user to more easily put a shoe on their foot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new extendable shoehorn device which has many of the advantages of the shoehorns mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new extendable shoehorn device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoehorns, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new extendable shoehorn device that reduces muscle tension and strain that often occurs when a user has difficulty reaching and putting a shoe on their foot. The present invention also promotes a sense of independence by reducing a users dependency upon another individual to get dressed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new extendable shoehorn device that reduces the muscle tension and strain experienced by shoe salespersons repeated bending over to help customers try on shoes. The present invention permits a shoe salesperson to help a customer position their foot into shoe while standing to the side of the customer.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.